As integrated circuit fabrication advances, interconnect wires, devices, cells, and blocks are being placed closer together. These advances allow circuits to operate at higher frequencies. Crosstalk between two wires for a given length of adjacent wires is typically proportional to the coupling capacitance between the wires, which is, in turn, inversely proportional to their separating distance. The crosstalk between two wires also depends on the switching frequency of the signals traveling in the wires. Crosstalk may produce noise which can lead to unexpected circuit behavior and switching speed reduction.